Nuevos amigos
by Bilbogirl
Summary: Un crossover de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles y Jessie. Lo sé, pésimo summary, ¡pero la historia es buena!


**Hola… si, lo sé, soy un desastre de escritora. Llevo sin continuar de escribir mi historia de "Five Nights at Freddy's" desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo y empiezo otra historia. ¿Me creeríais si os digo que he estado muy ocupada? (Todos me miran con un aura oscura). Okay, me lo tomaré como un no.**

**Bueno, en mi país, dan una serie que se llama "Jessie". Va sobre una chica que busca trabajo como actriz en Nueva York y acaba siendo niñera de cuatro niños, un lagarto y un mayordomo que es muy pesado.**

**En fin, esto va ser un crossover de "Ninja Turtles" y "Jessie"… Lo sé, es una idea loca, pero YOLO.**

**Sin más, aquí el capítulo.**

Capítulo 1: El rapto de Rabbi.

En las oscuras calles de Nueva York, se podían percibir unos pasos. Los pasos correspondían a dos niños. Los dos tenían la misma edad.

El primer chico, tenía el pelo negro y rizado. Tenía los ojos marrones y millones de pecas adornaban su rostro. Era de piel blanca. Llevaba una camiseta negra con una frase de color blanco que ponía "I am a bad boy". Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas negras. Tenía trece años.

El segundo chico, tenía la piel más morena y tenía los ojos marrones. Tenía el pelo negro y liso, y llevaba una camiseta naranja de manga larga. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos y unas zapatillas marrones.

Tenía trece años.

- Vamos, Rabbi. ¡Admite que eso ha sido divertido!- habló el pecoso girando su cara para ver a su compañero.

- Luke, que me hayas humillado, otra vez, en el instituto, ¡no ha sido gracioso!- habló el otro niño, con un acento hindú. (Rabbi es de la India).

- Venga, tío. ¡Si la cara que habías puesto era para morirse de la risa!- rió Luke.

- Ya, como sea… te espero en casa.

Después de decir eso, comenzó a acelerar el paso. Luke parece que ni se enteró, porque seguía riéndose de él. Por eso, no pudo darse cuenta, de cómo unos hombres, golpearon a su hermano, dejándolo inconsciente y cómo se lo llevaban.

…

Rabbi despertó. No recordaba que había pasado. Solo recordaba un dolor muy agudo en su cabeza, y luego oscuridad.

Se giró para ver dónde se encontraba, y lo que vio casi hizo que se desmayara.

Se encontraba nada más y nada menos que en el TCRI. Estaba dentro de una celda (Como cuando capturaron a April y a su padre en el capítulo 1).

- Por todos los Dioses…Estoy muerto- susurró el pobre muchacho con miedo. Se hizo un ovillo en una esquina de su prisión y acercó sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a llorar un poco.

- ¡Chicos, lo hemos encontrado!

Una voz desconocida para él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos marrones chocaron con una cara verde. El desconocido tenía los ojos esmeraldas y usaba una bandana roja que rodeaba sus ojos.

Rabbi, ahora si que sintió que se iba a desmayar, pero por alguna milagrosa razón no se desmayó. Comenzó a levantarse lentamente, y con precaución, se dirigió a la pequeña ventanilla que había en la puerta. La persona de ojos verdes fue sustituida por otra persona de pecas, ojos azules y bandana naranja.

- ¡Hola! ¡Estate tranquilo, mi hermano te sacará de aquí en un momento!- le dijo alegremente el extraño ser.

Rabbi se acercó aún más a la ventanilla. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que podía confiar en ese ser.

- ¿Qui… quién eres?- preguntó con un poco de miedo y algo desconfiado.

- ¡Mi nombre es Michelangello, pero puedes llamarme Mikey!- le respondió alegremente.

- Muy bien… Mikey. ¿Me puedes decir dónde rayos estoy, y quienes fueron los que me capturaron? Pero, sobre todo, ¿qué eres?- le preguntó algo más confiado.

- Primera pregunta: Estás en el TCRI, en la base Krang. Segunda pregunta: Los que te capturaron fueron los Krang, unos estúpidos robots con cerebro en el pecho. Tercera pregunta: Yo y mis hermanos somos tortugas mutantes.- le contestó el joven quelonio.

Después de decir esto, recibió un zape en la cabeza por parte de la tortuga de bandana roja.

- ¡Au! ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó algo molesto Mikey.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Le has contado qué somos y le has dicho tu nombre! ¡Se supone, que nadie debe saber de nosotros, zopenco!- le dijo su hermano de rojo.

- Vamos, Raph. Sólo lo estaba calmando un poco. Estaba muy asustado.- le contestó su hermano menor mientras miraba a Rabbi.

Raph se giró a ver al chico y vio que sus ojos reflejan temor. Dando un suspiro, se acercó hacia la ventanilla de la puerta.

- Escúchame. No tienes que hablar de nosotros a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo firmemente.

Rabbi asintió casi mecánicamente con la cabeza.

- Muy bien. Como mi hermano ya te dijo su nombre, ahora es tu turno. ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó algo curioso.

- Mi nombre es Rabbi.- le contestó algo temeroso. Decididamente, Mikey le parecía más simpático.

- Vale, Rabbi. Mi nombre es Raphael, pero me puedes llamar Raph.- le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa. Sabía que por su actitud seria, le había causado un poco de temor.

-¡Donnie! ¿Puedes darte prisa?- preguntó una tortuga de bandana azul y de ojos azules oscuros.

- ¡Ya lo intento, Leo!- contestó una tortuga de bandana morada y unos ojos marrones con un toque rojizo.

- ¡Agh, por el amor de…! ¡Quita de ahí, cerebrito!- Raph apartó a su hermano de un empujón y con su sai rompió el mecanismo que permitía abrir la puerta.

Liberaron a Rabbi y se lo llevaron. Por el camino, Leonardo y Donatello se presentaron con Rabbi.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Ese es mi hermano!- gritó de repente Rabbi señalando a Luke. Este último, se veía preocupado, y llamaba a su hermano.

Los chicos dejaron a Rabbi cerca de ahí, y este comenzó a correr hacia Luke. Al verlo, Luke se corrió hacia él.

- ¡RABBI!- y lo abrazó. - ¡No volveré a jugarte esas bromas, pero por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme así. ¡¿Me has oído?!- le gritó Luke.

- Tranquilo, Luke. Estoy bien. No me ha pasado nada.- lo tranquilizó su hermano.

Ambos, estando abrazados se dirigieron a su hogar. Por el camino, Rabbi, miró hacia las sombras y pudo distinguir como cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban mientras sonreían. Rabbi les sonrió y se despidió de ellos con la mano, y ellos respondieron al saludo.

Luego, cada familia se fue hacia su hogar.

…

**Mmmm… ahora que lo pienso, igual dejo esta historia hasta aquí, como un one-shot. No sé, depende de lo que querais vosotros.**

**Bueni, espero poder actualizar pronto mi otra historia, y gracias por tenerle paciencia a esta autora. (Ahora sé cómo se sienten los autores cuando les meten prisa para actualizar sus historias).**

**¡Besos desde Euskadi! ¡Os quiero a todos!**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
